Prankster King Luffy
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: On a boring day, Luffy decided he wanted to do something that will mean fun for him. Luffy's new hobby will be pranking people, and his targets, his crew. Let's see and find out how will the future Pirate King prank his own crew. Just pray he doesn't die from all this.
1. Prank Target: Zoro

**Hello, how are you ladies and gentlemen doing today? I just had the idea of doing this and I want to. I hope you like it. Please review and comment on the story, my grammar and punctuation, or my knowledge on One Piece (sometimes I would forget things). Send me a request to make a story by clicking on the PM (Private Messaging) icon and let me know,...or you can comment it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: ZORO<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: 3/5 STARS**

As 'normal' as the day can get, what will the idiotic captain, Luffy, do for fun?

"Oi! Usopp, do you have anything that can remove glue?" asked Luffy as he entered Usopp's factory.

"Of course, I made one myself. I call it 'Usopp's Amazing Glue Remover'! Why do you need it?" Usopp asked back.

"I was gonna use it to remove super glue," Luffy simply answered.

"What did you glue?"

"I didn't do anything. I was going to glue something together and if I mess up, I can always remove it."

"Alright, here you go." Usopp tossed his glue remover to Luffy before saying, "Make sure you bring it back when you're done. And don't go crazy with glue, you hear me?"

Luffy left Usopp's factory before he could finish talking. Usopp wishes Luffy would not do crazy things...again.

Luffy walked on the grass deck and headed towards his next destination, the crow's nest. Luffy made easier to get there by stretching his arm all the way to the crow's nest and flung himself there. As Luffy got there, he made sure he doesn't make loud sounds to wake up the swordsman.

"Shishishi! This is going to be fun," Luffy said excitely to himself.

Luffy carefully and quietly walked to Zoro with him waking up. Once there, Luffy carefully and slowly removed Zoro's swords a few inches from their scabards, one-by-one. Though Zoro may have moved a bit in his sleep, Luffy successfully glued the round edges of the opened scabards and glue them and swords together. Luffy walked off and jumped down the from the crow's nest.

"Shishishi! It's almost and I can't wait!" Luffy excited talked to himself again.

30 minutes later...

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, I prepared dinner for you!" Sanji called out to girls in his love cook mode. "Oi! You bastards come and get your food!" Sanji yelled at the guys like he doesn't care, he really doesn't.

"Oh. Made some of your crappy food, eh, love cook?" Zoro insulted Sanji.

"You want to see and find out if it does, moss head?!" Sanji was ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" Zoro shouted as Sanji charged after him.

"Why do they have to fight, especially before dinner?" Nami asked herself that as she is tired of making them stop.

Everyone saw the two rivals duke it out again, but Luffy couldn't help himself but try to keep his laughter in. Zoro tried to pull out his swords, but none of them would budge.

"What the hell?!" Zoro is still trying to take out .his swords out of his scabards. "Why aren't they coming out?!"

It was already too late, Sanji finally beat the crap out of Zoro. "How'd you like that, damn marimo!" Sanji smirked at his first victory.

"Dammit..." Zoro said lying on the grass deck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny!" Luffy laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?!" Zoro yelled with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"I'm laughing because I glued your swords inside their sheathes," said Luffy as he calmed down from laughing, then he laughed again. "I pranked you Zoro!"

"You bastard! Don't you realise I lost to that damn shitty cook!?"

"I guess I should be glad you did this, it was nice beating that directionless dumbass."

"I swear I'll kill you!"

"Here you go Zoro, use it to remove the glue from your swords." Luffy threw the 'glue remover' at Zoro.

Zoro caught it and applied the 'glue remover' on his swords. What Zoro failed to realise is that he applied super glue on his and swords. Now the whole crew started laughing.

"I got you again, Zoro!" Luffy countinued laughing again.

"You really are a dumbass, idiot!" Sanji laughed.

Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Brook were laughing at Zoro's stupidity.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Luffy applied the real glue remover on Zoro's hands and swords, before leaving to kitchen and eat. After that, run away from a pissed off Zoro.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! More will be coming up soon.<strong>


	2. Prank Target: Chopper

**Here you go, the next chapter. I will work on more of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: CHOPPER<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: COOL MONSTER TRANSFORMATION**

In the nursery room, Chopper is making new medicine in case anybody on the ship get sick. Without any noises, it seems peacefully quiet in the room until...

"Chopper! I need your help!" Luffy yelled as he barged into the room.

"What is it Luffy?! What's happening?" asked Chopper.

"I think something's wrong with my chest. I feel like it's about to...about to..."

"It's about to what Luffy, what?!"

"It's about to..." Luffy was interrupted when a heart burst out of his chest.

Luffy fell down on his back and laid there 'dead.' Witnessing this, Chopper almost broke down in tears as he sees nakama dead.

"Luffy! Noooooo!"

All of a sudden, Luffy sat up and started laughing hard.

"I got you, you should've seen your face!" Luffy was lughing too hard to breath, then he calmed down. "Anyway, I'm not dead and this isn't a heart, it's a piece of meat I took from the kitchen."

"You... You... You bastard! I thought you really died!" Chopper yelled at Luffy.

"Of course not, I'm just copying what Usopp does when he pretends to be dead."

~Meanwhile, at Usopp's factory~

"Achoo!" Usopp sneezed. "Was somebody talking about me?"

Usopp was lost in thought as he messed up on his chemicals and blew up.

"Why does this always have to happen?" said a burnt Usopp, not completely burnt at all, before passing out.

~Back to Luffy and Chopper~

"He only uses ketchup as blood and lies down on the floor! He doesn't have meat pop out of his chest!

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be funny. Shishishi! It took me a while to get everything ready like: putting ketchup on the meat, how to hide it and make it look my heart came outof my chest, and when. I still got you, though."

Luffy still continues to laugh before Chopper decided to do what he would never thought about doing.

One moment later...

"Oi! Stop chasing me! Hahaha!" Luffy said as he's being chased by Chopper in Monster Point on the island.

"Luffy! Once I catch you, I'll make sure I break your arms you bastard!" said Monster Point Chopper.

"Then you'll heal me, right?"

"Yes!"

"Shishishi! Try and catch me then!"

It's a good thing the island is not inhabited by humans. That would really suck for the inhabitants.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Even though this was short, I bet it was funny, right? Right? I'm so lonely. Just joking around. See ya later.<strong>


	3. Prank Target: Franky

**How's it going everyone? I hope you enjoy this, have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: FRANKY<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: AWESOME LASER BEAM**

Luffy whistled as he walked into the Sanji-free kitchen with a bottle of hot sauce. He simply took out the key to the fridge's lock and unlocked it. Upon opening the refridgerator, Luffy searched for Franky's cola bottles and took them out. He opens all of them, carefully poured the a lot of hot sauce inside the empty bottles, and placed them back in the fridge. Luffy took some food with him before closing the fridge and locking it back up.

"Shishishi! This is going to be hilarious," Luffy said to himself.

Like last time, 30 minutes later...

"Ow! Sanji bro, could pass me a bottle of cola?" asked Franky.

"Get it yourself you cyborg bastard, I'm busy cooking!" Sanji shouted.

"Geez, you didn't had to shout, bro," Franky made his way to the fridge.

"That damn shitty captain stole some food again and I need to preserve our food supply!" Sanji still shouted in an angry tone.

"You want me make a SUPER indestructible lock for you?" Franky asked.

"Of course, make sure only everybody but Luffy can open the lock," Sanji managed to calmed down a little.

"Don't worry, I'll make the best lock in the world," Franky took out his cola and drank it. "Huh, my cola tastes funny."

"New flavor?"

"No, it tastes like-" Franky immediately cut himself off before the burning taste of hot sauce took effect. "OW! IT'S SUPER HOT!"

Franky took out more cola and drank one-by-one. This caused the cyborg's mouth to burn even more.

"IT IS SUPER EXTREMELY HOT!" Franky yelled with flames coming out of his mouth.

"Stupid cyborg, drink some water or milk!" Sanji yelled back.

Franky checked the fridge; no water, no milk, no other beverage in the fridge. Franky immediately went outside to look for water.

"DAMMIT SHITTY, RUBBER BASTARD!"

Franky searched around ship to look for water and ended up at Robin's flower garden.

"Oh, Franky, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"No time for that, I need water right now! My mouth is SUPER burning!"

"Well, I hope you don't burn and turn into ashes, too."

"Oi! Stop saying stuff like that!" Usopp, who happens to be watering his plants as well, told Robin not to say scary things again.

"Screw it!" Franky jumped off the boat and fell into the water.

"Franky!" shouted Usopp.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Though, I'm surprised he would be willing to tempt that," said Robin. "I just hope he doesn't get eaten alive by a shark."

"Seriously, do you even care for you nakama?!" Usopp said in a scared manner.

Franky finally rose to the surface and said, "I'm going to get Mugiwara bro for this!"

"Hahaha! Come on, don't you think it's funny!" Luffy continued to laugh before he started running when Franky immediately got back on the ship.

"It's not funny when you go a little too far!" Franky began chasing after Luffy.

"I guess we should keep our guard up, captain-san may come after us soon." Robin suggested.

"If he does, I'll be ready to prank him first before he pranks me, the Brave Warrior Usopp will not be pranked!" Usopp said with confidence while his legs are still shaking.

"You will mostly not going to survive his prank," Robin said with her calm face and smile.

"Will you stop that already, it's really scary?" Usopp continued watering his plants before leaving to escape Robin's dark humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! See ya.<strong>


	4. Prank Target: Usopp

**Hi everyone, how's it going?! Sorry I'm late, I had to study for a test and couldn't help but read Magi for the first time, it was hilarious! Well, here's the next chapter you've been waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: USOPP<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: 0/5 STARS**

Usopp was checking his surroundings to make sure Luffy doesn't prank him from out of nowhere. So far so good. Usopp carefully ran to his factory, opening the door and shut it from behind.

"Phew! I'm glad he's not here," Usopp said as he walked down the steps until he tripped over a thin wire. "Aaaahhhhhhh-ouch-aaahhhhhhh!"

Usopp fell down the stairs and laid on the floor on his back. Just when he thought nothing could get any worse than that, a bottle of hot sauce hanging from the ceiling spilled its liquid content on Usopp's face. Bad thing is that he had his eyes opened.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp screamed as he got up and tripped over another thin wire, activating another trap.

The thin wire pulled a sling shot with a paint ballon and launched it at Usopp when he brought his face up from the floor. Usopp walked around his factory since he couldn't see with paint and hot sauce in his face. Unfortunately, he bumped into something that also activated another trap. Usopp couldn't see for the moment, but he can hear another trap is being activated.

"Where's that noise coming from?!" Usopp questioned himself as he was scared of what's going to happen next. Usopp managed to wipe the paint and hots sauce off his face before looking down to see an 'x' right underneath him. "What the-"

All of a sudden, pies everywhere were flung from small catapults in all directions and hit Usopp.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Usopp screamed again and walked away before hitting something with his leg. It hurts...alot. "Ouch!"

Usopp wiped the pie of his face and saw a chest in front of him. Usopp did not dare to open the chest, but he did hear a timer.

"What is that sound, is it a bomb?!" Usopp was about move away until the chest immediately opened up and revealed a scary demon. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp wet his pants and fainted.

"Wow! That was super effective! Shishishi!" said Luffy as he took off the mask and costume. Luffy grabbed a jug of water and poored most of it on Usopp as he woke up, he ressumed screaming.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down, I pranked you already! Hahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"Oi! Oi! It's not funny, I could've died!"

"But you're still alive aren't you? Shishishi!"

"I'll get you back for this!" Usopp shouted at Luffy. Usopp looked around the room and saw all the traps that were made. "There's no way you could have done all this by yourself."

"Of course I did."

"When did you make it then?"

"Last night, it took me awhile, though," Luffy said while picking his nose. "Well, that point is I pranked you and it was hilarious! HAHAHA!"

"Where's my Usopp Hammer?!" Usopp went searching for his hammer.

"Gotta go then," Luffy left before Usopp could find his weapon. "Now I need Sanji, Brook, Nami, and Robin, this going to be fun."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, I'll work on the others. I'll try to make a Christmas story for One Piece and Fairy Tail, I said I'll try. Don't have much time, but I will get to them. Send me a request of a story or one-shot you want me to make for One Piece, Fairy Tail, or Super Smash Bros. (information on my profile) by sending me a private message (PM icon). Bye!<strong>


	5. Prank Target: Brook

**Hello, is everyone having a good day? Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: BROOK<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: BEST MUSICIAN**

Around midnight, Brook was in the crow's nest, playing music, on his night watch duty. Heh heh, duty.

"The moon outside looks so bright and beautiful, I can't take my eyes away from it," said Brook as stared at the moon. "Ah, but I don't have eyes. Yohohoho!"

Brook kept playing his violin until he noticed something on the floor. On the floor, Brook found an orange-colored panty.

"Yohohoho! Must be my lucky day," Brook said as he bent his legs down and reached for the women's underwear.

All of a sudden, the panty moved away from the musician and stopped. Brook continued following the women's undergarment and exited the crow's nest. As soon as Brook dropped down from the crow's nest for he's light weight and a skeleton, he noticed it was somehow misty fog on deck.

"I don't remember Nami-san saying it will be misty tonight. Oh, I forgot about the panty," Brook searched around for the underwear. "I found it. Yohohoho!"

Brook was about to grab the panty before it moved by itself again. What Brook doesn't know is that he entered Luffy's trap.

"Almost got it. Almost got it. Got yo-" Brook bumped into something that stood in front of him. A demon.

"How dare you enter this sea, leave now or you and everyone else living on this ship will perish!" said the demon with an evil, deep voice.

Brook went beyond pale white (if that's even possible, he's a skeleton and has white bones) and pooped his pants (seriously, he did). "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! A GHOST IS ON THE SHIP!" Brook fainted and his soul left his skeletal body. "Yohohoho! It looks like I'm going to the underworld, wait a minute, that's not good! Please don't take me and my nakama to hell, demon!"

Brook begged the demon to spare his his and his crew's life, but all he got in response was a familiar chuckle.

"Shishishi! I pranked you, Brook!" Luffy continued to laugh again as he removed his masked.

"Oh, it was only a prank. Well, that's wonderful," Brook's soul went back inside his skeleton. "Wait a minute, that's not even funny! I nearly died! Ah, but I already am dead. Yohohoho!"

"Hahaha!"

"Oh, by the way, how did you make the panty move?"

"Easy, I taped Nami's panty to the end of the fishing rod's string. I also created the mist with something that Usopp showed me and Chopper a few weeks ago."

"Oh, but won't Nami be mad at you for stealing her panty?"

"I don't know," Luffy said while picking his nose as he went to the men's cabin to sleep. Brook went back to the crow's nest to continue his night watch duty.

The following morning...

"Robin, have you seen my orange panty?" asked the navigator.

"No, why don't ask anybody else if the know?" answered the archeologist.

"I swear if any of those idiots took it, I will raise their debt and hit them hard," said an angry Nami as she walked out of the girl's room and found Luffy on the grass deck.

"Oh, good morning, Nami," Luffy grinned as he greeted his navigator.

"Luffy, have you seen one of my panties, it's color is orange?" Nami asked her captain.

"Nope. I don't know anything about it," Luffy lied poorly while whistling.

"Luffy, did you take my underwear?" Nami approached Luffy, getting ready to pound him for lying to her.

For once, Luffy did a smart thing, he ran away from Nami before she could punch him on the head.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, see ya!<strong>


	6. Prank Target: Sanji

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: SANJI<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: 4/5 STARS**

Sanji was busy in the kitchen during the evening, preparing food for his crew. Sanji's a little surprise that Luffy didn't rudely barged into the kitchen and asked him for food.

"Hmm, that's weird, usually that idiot would come in here and bother me about food," Sanji said to himself and stared at the door for a moment or two. "That should be good, it makes things seem more peaceful and quiet."

"Sanji! Something terrible happened on the ship!" yelled Luffy. Spoke too soon.

"Oi! What happened?!" Sanji asked worriedly.

"Nami passed out on the ground for no reason and she won't wake up."

"What?! Nami-san's in trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Nami-swan, you knight in shining armor is coming to the rescue!" Sanji shouted as he ran outside the kitchen.

"Shishishi! He totally fell for it," Luffy said as he took some meat to eat.

As soon as Sanji exited the kitchen, he slipped on a bar of soap and hit the railing. "Woah!" The cook fell from the railing.

Before Sanji could meet the ground, he was caught in a pink dress. Sanji, now wearing a pink dress, was also caught in a giant slingshot and flew to the crow's nest floor door.

"1,996; 1,997; 1,998; 1,999..." Zoro counted the number of times as he practiced using one of those heavy-weight exercise tools above the entrance door.

"Ahhhhhh-" Sanji screamed as entered the crow's nest.

"2,000," Zoro said as he hit Sanji's head by accident. The cook fell from crow's nest and landed on the grass deck. "Huh, what was that?" Zoro asked himself before he continued his training. "Oh well, I guess that was nothing."

Sanji laid on the grass unconscious. Luffy came out of the kitchen and approached Sanji with the girls' make up and a wig. "Shishishi. Here comes the fun part."

1 hour and 35 minutes later...

Sanji regained conscious and found himself in the men's cabin. "I don't remember what happened, but I need to prepare lunch for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan." Sanji left the men's cabin, unbeknownst to him, he didn't notice the things he was wearing.

That moment when Sanji stepped outside of the men's cabin, everyone on the ship turned to Sanji and stared at him. A few moments passed and the entire crew broke out in laughter.

"What, what's so funny?" asked Sanji. He can hear Zoro laughing the most. "What are you laughing at, marimo?!"

"Oh man, have you seen your face?!" Zoro said while laughing at the same time.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sanji shouted with an angry tone.

"Bro, I didn't know you were into that stuff!" Franky laughed.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were either rolling around on or sitting on their shins while hitting the grass deck for they could not hold in their laughter anymore. Even Nami and Robin were laughing at the scene.

"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" asked Sanji.

Luffy had a mirror nearby and showed Sanji's reflection by stretching his arm towards him. Sanji went completely pale and became depressed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How do you like your new look, Sanji? Shishishi!"

"I HATE IT, IT'S JUST LIKE THAT TIME I WORE A DRESS ON AN ISLAND OF TRANSVESTITES!" Sanji blurted out something he should have not said by accident.

The crew broke into laughter again as they of Sanji wearing a dress before. Out of the whole crew, Zoro was having fun the most. Sanji hid himself in some place in shame and embarassment for this will forever be his nightmare.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I have a few more chapters to write and upload.<strong>


	7. Prank Target: Robin

**How's everyone doing today, er, tonight? Here the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: ROBIN<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: SHE'LL GRAB YOUR FAMILY JEWELS**

Luffy was busy setting up a trap for Robin in the library. He spent all night planning on how to get the archeologist without her spying on him and his traps. Luffy came to his final conclusion.

"Ok, all I need to do is wait for Robin to enter through the door and eat my meat," Luffy as he began eating his meat. "Once she enters the library, that bucket of black stuff Usopp told me about but I forgot what's it called will spill all over Robin as she steps on the wire and that roller skate. Next, she will hit this bag of chicken feathers as the roller skate brings her to it. Then, these cranes will put the beak and red glove that looks like the red thing on a chicken's head on Robin. It's foolproof."

"Oh, is it now?" questioned the mysterious woman inside the library whom everyone should know by now.

"Ah, Robin!" Luffy said in surprise.

"I knew you were up to something, captain-san. Diez Fleur." Robin said as sprouted ten arms and disassembled the trap. She threw out the whole trap ouside the library.

~Meanwhile, outside the library~

"Now watch closely Chopper as I, the Great Captain Usopp, create a new chemical weapon that help us defeat our enemies!" Usopp said proudly and began mixing the chemicals.

"Ooooooh! Amazing!" Chopper said in excitement.

While Usopp is experimenting, a bunch of stuff from Luffy's trap came out of nowhere and landed all over Usopp. Now Usopp looks like a chicken and Chopper laughed.

"What the hell?" Usopp said. The next thing he knew the sniper saw a flash of light. In other words, Usopp blew up. "Ouch."

"Usopp! We need a doctor, quick!" Chopper whined.

"You...are...the doctor."

"Oh, that's right, I am."

~Meanwhile, back inside the library~

"Oh dear, I hope no lost their limbs," Robin said nonchalantly. She went to grab a book from one of the bookshelves. "You will need to try harder than that, captain-san."

Another Robin stepped into the library and received the book from Robin as she disappeared afterward. Apparently Luffy's plan would've failed anyway, or so she thought. The real Robin opened her book and, in one second, black paint blew up in her face from the book.

"Hahahahahaha! You didn't think I'd come up with a back up plan? I already knew you spy on people with your devil fruit powers." Luffy continued to laugh, but felt an ominous dark aura coming from Robin.

"Luffy, if you ever dare to do that or ruin my book again, I promise you will face something more terrifying than you can ever imagine, am I clear?" Robin glared at Luffy, a glare that sends nightmare and horror to anyone whom makes eye contact with. Luffy stopped laughing and shielded his family jewels. He doesn't want the same thing to happen when the woman did it to Franky.

"Yes."

"Good, was that the only book you sabotaged?" Robin asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Thank you, captain-san," Robin had created another clone to grab another book while she went the bathroom to wash the paint off her face.

On that day, Luffy vowed to never prank Robin again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Almost there, a few more chapters and I will work on my Christmas fanfics. See ya later.<strong>


	8. Prank Target: Nami

**Hi, is everyone having a good time? Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: NAMI <strong>

**POWER, I MEAN, THREAT LEVEL: IT'S OVER 9000! ERROR! DANGER! RED ALERT! YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIVE!**

This is someone Luffy would ever dare prank, but it's worth it anyway. Nami was in the women's cabin gathering her clothes and a towel to take with her to the bathhouse.

"I'll be back be back Robin, I'm going to take a hot bath," Nami told Robin.

"Alright then, you may want to be careful with Luffy. Who knows what he has instore for you," said Robin.

"It's going to take that idiot alot to prank me," Nami said as she exited the women's cabin and headed her way to the bathhouse, staying alert of Luffy and his traps.

10 minutes earlier...

Luffy was outside whistling as he made his way to wherever the source of the bathouse's water comes from. The rubber idiot was carrying bucket of various types liquid and some tools. Luffy found the pipes to the bathhouse's water.

"Shishishi! This'll be more fun, I just hope Nami kill me for this," said Luffy, having thoughts of what will happen, then immediately came back to reality.

As complicated it is, Luffy found a way to pour all the liquid substances into the pipes. First, he poured a bucket of green slime Usopp made in his factory. Next, he poured all of the other buckets of rotten milk, a variety of animal pee, a smelly chemical from Usopp, and grease. Then, Luffy reassembled and fixed the pipes to the way the were. And finally, Luffy took out his camera, which he "borrowed" from Usopp, and hid in the bathhouse, waiting for Nami.

Back to now, but 5 minutes later...

Nami had already arrived at the bathhouse and stripped off all of her clothes she had on. She entered the bathroom and began to take a shower, only for it not to work.

"Hm, that's weird, why won't the showerhead work?" questioned Nami.

"Shishishi," Luffy chuckled as he quietly and slowly but quickly exit out of the restroom without making a sound. "Time to get ready, Nami."

"Come on, work dammit," Nami tried a few methods, ok she hit it, to make the water come out of the showerhead. "I'm gonna have to ask Franky to fix this now."

Nami continued to hit the showerhead before she tells Franky to fix it. After a moment of silence passed, a weird sound echoed thoughout the bathhouse.

"Is it working again?" Nami almost felt happy for it.

"Of course, it work in 3, 2, 1," Luffy said as if he answered Nami's question.

In that moment, the showerhead sprayed a mixed substance of liquid all over Nami. "Kyaaaaaahhh!" Nami screamed. The liquid was smelly and gross. The showerhead broke as the liquid sprayed out of control, wetting anything in its path.

"Shishishi! Here we go!" Luffy barged into the bathroom and was stunned at the sight. He only took one picture before blushing and getting a nosebleed. Luffy ignored the gross liquid substance and stared at Nami being naked, again.

"Luffy?!" Nami finally noticed Luffy. Anger built up within Nami as she already figured out the culprit. "Once I get my hands on you, you're dead!"

"Yikes! I'm out of here," Luffy immediately left the bathroom. He could've sworn he saw navigator blush a lot on her face.

Nami also stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on to make sure she pounds Luffy. "One day Luffy, one day, I will get you back for this."

"I see, so he pranked you, too, Navigator-san," said Robin who appeared out of nowhere.

"He did, I'll make sure he gets it."

"Everyone else feels the same thing as well."

"Then let's prank him back with the others."

"Of course, but you may want to wash up, you really smell like someone died of a disease."

"Please don't start, it's bad enough that Usopp complains about the things you say."

~Meanwhile, at the men's cabin~

"Achoo! Is somebody talking a-" Usopp blew up again as the chemicals he made collided with each other. "-Bout me...again?"

"Usopp!" Chopper immediately ran to Usopp and treated his wounds. "You need to stop playing these chemicals, I can't keep treating your injuries like this!"

"Sorry..."

"And how about you shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Zoro.

"Shut up, marimo!" shouted Sanji.

"Make me, ero-cook!"

"Yohohoho! Another fight is about to happen," said Brook.

~Meanwhile, back to the bathhouse~

As an hour passed by, Franky fixed whatever Luffy sabotaged and Nami was able to have her peaceful hot bath, at last. She's still mad at Luffy for that cruel prank, but that still won't erase her feelings toward her idiot captain.

"It's still hard to believe that I fell for that idiot," Nami said as she stared at the moon that's shining its light down upon her. "I'll make sure he gets it for pulling this prank."

~Meanwhile, on top of Sunny's head~

"I wonder if Nami feels the same thing I'm feeling, I don't even know what it is," Luffy continued to stare at the moon before deciding to go to bed. "Oh well, I'll ask her later. I hope she's still not mad at me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><strong>Thanks for reading! Bye!<strong>


	9. Prank Target: Luffy

**How's everybody doing? Sorry I'm late, I spent my free time having fun and doing school work. Here's the final installment of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PRANK TARGET: LUFFY<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: A MENACE TO THE CREW**

"Are you sure we should write this down, he more dangerous than he looks?" Usopp asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Zoro and Sanji-kun," Nami replied back.

Everyone in the kitchen, except Luffy, he's sitting on top of Sunny's head, turned to the swordsman and injured cook.

"What the hell happened to Sanji bro?" asked Franky.

"Did Luffy pranked him again?" Chopper asked as he brought the first-aid kit.

"Even better, I beat the shit out of him," Zoro answered with an evil smile that won't come off for awhile. "It's payback for what he did the other day and if you remembered what happened, I will cut you in half." He still can't stop smilling.

Everyone remembered that day Luffy pranked Zoro, it was hilarious.

"How did this happened?" Robin asked, referring to how Sanji got injured badly.

"Well, it all started this morning," Zoro said as he told what happened.

Earlier this morning...

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here, marimo?!" Sanji yelled.

"I'm just asking when's breakfast ready, swirly brow," replied Zoro.

"It's ready when I say it's ready!"

"What, couldn't sleep last night?" Zoro mocked Sanji.

"You wanna go, mosshead?!"

"Bring it on, ero-cook!"

Zoro drew his swords and Sanji ran towards the swordsman. For some unknown reason, a bar of soap was lying on the floor and Sanji slipped on it. Zoro burst out of laughter.

"You know what, this is the perfect opportunity for payback, love cook," Zoro cracked his knuckles and beat the crap out of Sanji.

5 minutes later...

Oi! Zoro, have you the soap bar, I think I lost somewhere?" Luffy asked as entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's right here," Zoro tossed the soap bar to Luffy.

"Thanks. By the way, where's Sanji, I'm hungry?" asked Luffy.

"Ah, he's actually 'sleeping'," replied Zoro.

"Well, can you wake him up, I'm hungry?" Luffy asked before leaving.

"Maybe."

Back to the now...

"So you're saying that I waisted money on everyone eating breakfast at a restaurant so you can get your revenge on Sanji-kun?" Nami questioned Zoro's actions.

"Yes, witch."

The next thing everyone knew, there were white dotted lines indicating where Zoro used to be at. Nami's going to have to realease her anger on something else, or someone else.

"So, should we plan a prank for mugiwara bro?" asked Franky.

"Yeah, I might as well release my anger on him instead," Nami replied.

"Ok, but I still don't get why we have to write him a threat level," said Usopp.

"Why don't check his journal and find out?" Robin send Luffy's journal to Usopp, by passing it down to several of her extra hands.

Usopp carefully read the journal because Luffy's handwriting sucks. "Eh, I'm a 0?" The sniper notices the others have threat levels that probably higher than his. "Oi, I want to know why Zoro's threat level is lower than Sanji's."

"Oi! Why's ero-cook more threatening than me?!" Zoro shouted as he barged in the kitchen.

On cue, Nami finally releases her anger on the swordsman. Sanji wishes he could laugh his ass off but his injuries wouldn't allow him to laugh too much.

**THREAT LEVEL: KING OF THE PIRATES**

"How's that?" Usopp asked about Luffy's threat level.

"No, he's not the Pirate King yet," Nami answered.

"But he's gonna be the Pirate King anyway," said Usopp.

"How about this?" Robin wrote a new threat level.

**THREAT LEVEL: DEMON PIRATE OF SHROUDED DARKNESS**

"Oi! Stop naming scary things again!" said Usopp.

"I wanna try," Chopper said as he wrote in the book.

"Me too," said Brook.

"SUPER me three!" said Franky.

"That's enough, let's forget all of this get on with the plan," said a less frustrated Nami.

"Oh, I've got it," Usopp wrote another threat level in the journal.

**THREAT LEVEL: PRANKSTER KING**

"It's fine," Nami said.

"I fits nicely," said Robin.

"I like it," Chopper said

"I agree with it. Yohohoho," Brook chuckled.

Zoro and Sanji gave a thumbs up, even though it hurts.

"SUPER!" Franky said it again.

"Are you ever going to stop saying that?" Robin asked Franky.

"Nope."

An hour and 39 minutes later...

"Ok, is everything all set?" Nami asked everyone.

"Yes," everyone answered her back.

"Do you think this will work, navigator-san?" Robin asked Nami.

Nami turned around from her hiding place to talk to Robin. "Of course, all Luffy has to do is come in through that door and eat the food that Usopp did something to."

"I put some hot sauce in the food with something special that'll make Luffy go use the restroom for days," Usopp said with pride in his work.

"Once that happens, we will immediately slide the soap bar across the floor as Luffy will run to the bathroom and slip on it and fall. And finally, when he gets to the library door, the trap door Franky built will automatically send Luffy straight into the sea since he can't swim," Nami finished saying what the plan was.

"Uuuuh, how will Luffy survive if he's in the water?" questioned Usopp.

"Now I'm a little worried about Luffy-san," Brook said worrily.

"Don't worry, I made sure Zoro place the life preservers on the right side of the ship," said Nami.

"Oh, what a relief," said Chopper.

"I thought so, too," said Brook.

"Alright then, Sanji-kun, will you call Luffy to eat?" Nami asked Sanji.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji walked towards the kitchen door. Unfortunately, it was locked. "What the hell?!"

"What's wrong ero-cook, can't open the door?"

"Of course I can, mosshead, but it won't open! I think somebody locked it"

"WHAT?!" said everybody else but Robin.

"I guess captain-san's plan is already active," Robin said as she started to disappear. "And I'm also not working with captain, so I have nothing to do with this." Robin finally disappeared.

"Eh, Robin!" Nami called out to her.

"Oi, what's that smell?" Franky smelled some strange odor.

"Sorry guys, I overheard your plan and saw through your traps," Luffy said through the Den Den Mushi. "But don't worry, it's not gonna hurt, it's more like it's gonna smell terrible."

"Not super mugiwara bro, not super!"

"This gas smells so horrible, my nose will fall off! Ah, but I don't have a nose. Yohohoho!"

"My nose can't stand this smell," said Chopper.

"Shitty, rubber bastard, I'm gonna break down this door and kick your ass!" Sanji yelled with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Shishishi! Well, it's time I finish this," Luffy said as he released all of the smelly gas into the kitchen.

"Luffy, what the hell, what is this stench?!" Nami asked while holding her nose.

"Oh, it's a gas mixed with sweaty socks, sweaty towels, rotten meat, Usopp's strange chemicals, and my farts."

"Wait, what strange chem-" Usopp was about to ask when suddenly the whole kitchen exploded.

The reason why the kitchen blew was because Zoro and Sanji got into another fight and the clash between the two began. What caused the explosion was Sanji's lighter. Certain types of gas can be flammable, causing explosion or objects to set on fire. It's a good thing the chemicals isn't strong, or else Thousand Sunny will be caught on fire.

The kitchen door fell down from the blast and released any remaining gas outside.

"That wasn't part of the prank, but oh well. The whole thing is still funny. Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Everyone in the kitchen came out and gave up on getting Luffy back for his pranks. After that day, Luffy hardly pranked his crew and the Straw Hats went back to their normal, daily lives. Not one person was able to prank the future Pirate King.

7 years later...

"Sanji, is food ready?!" yelled the Pirate King.

Sanji turned his head towards the rubber captain and said, "Ladies first, dumbass!" Sanji flew towards Luffy and was about to kick him.

With Observation Haki, Luffy dodged Sanji's kick and let him fly out of the kitchen.

"MEEEEEEEAAAAT!" Luffy yelled in excitement as he took large portions of the meat Sanji made and began eating.

A moment, Luffy heard giggles coming from somewhere in the kitchen. He really loves playing with these two nakama, a lot.

"I know you kids are in here, show yourselves...Ace," a little boy with black hair and brown eyes and a little girl with orange hair and black eyes came out from underneath the table, "and Bell-mère." The kids also appear to be twins.

"Ah, can you play with us, Daddy?" the kids asked their father.

"After I'm done eating, then we can play," answered Luffy.

Luffy grabbed another piece of meat that was close to him. Before Luffy could devour the piece of meat, the meat exploded with black paint right in Luffy's face. Luffy was shocked not only being pranked by his kids, but they ruined his meal.

"Ok, that's it. You kids are in trouble for ruining my meat!" Luffy said in anger. No one should ever dare to take, eat, or ruin Luffy's meat, especially his crew.

Luffy stretched his hands to grab Ace and Bell-mère, but they placed Kairoseki cuffs on his arms. Luffy became weak to due to Kairoseki cancelling out his Devil Fruit powers.

"I'm so weak right now, I need more meat," Luffy dropped his face into his food.

"Cheer up, Daddy," Ace took off one of the handcuffs.

"We just wanna have fun," Bell-mère took the other handcuff off.

"Ok, I forgive you. But don't do that again," said Luffy.

"Yes Daddy," said the twins.

"By the way, where's your mother?" asked Luffy. The kids held their laughter in.

In that moment, Luffy heard a distant scream that can still be heard from a different area on the ship.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" screamed Nami.

"Uh oh, what did you kids do to your mom?"

"Oh it's nothing, we're leaving now," Ace and Bell-mère opened the kitchen door and found their mother in front of them. The look on the twins' face, priceless!

"Monkey D. Ace and Monkey D. Bell-mère. Do you know who replaced the water with this nasty substance?" Nami asked with anger in her eyes. She held a familiar, stinky substance from about 7 years ago.

The kids gulped and said, "Daddy did it."

"Wait, what?!" Luffy said before blacking out.

"Well, that takes care of your father," said Nami. "And you two, come back over here."

"Yes Mommy," said Ace and Bell-mère as they walked slowly towards their scary mother. The kids got a bonk on their heads, "Ouch! That hurts!"

"How many times do I have to tell you about lying?!" Nami asked her children this question whenever they lie about something.

"A lot."

"Once, only once!"

Nami bonked them on the head.

"Ouch! But why did you hit Daddy?"

"Because he did the same thing a long time ago before I could punish him," said Nami. "Now I'm going to punish both of you tonight for lying and pulling a prank on me."

Later that night, Nami punished Ace and Bell-mère by cutting down their allowance, spanking them, and sending them to rooms for a few days. As for Luffy, you don't really want to know what Nami's going to do to him.

On that day, Luffy, Ace, and Bell-mère vowed to never prank Nami again.

* * *

><p><strong>I will make my Christmas fanfics and I will add two bonus chapters to this story, they will have characters that aren't from One Piece. See ya later!<strong>


	10. Prank Target: Godzilla

**Here's the first bonus chapter. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: UNKNOWN<strong>

The Straw Hat Pirates had docked at an unknown island with no inhabitants on the island. Unlike most uninhabited islands, this island seems to be more strange.

Once on land, Luffy ran off to who knows where with the kids and some stuff. The crew can already tell that Luffy and the kids are up to no good, as usual.

"Luffy, Ace, Bell-mère, where are you going?!" Nami called out to them.

"We're going to have an adventure, I'll keep the kids safe!" Luffy shouted as he and the kids were too far from the crew.

Nami shouted back, "You better or else you're gonna get it!" She's still frustrated from the prank the other day. "I guess we'll all split up, you guys know the drill."

Everyone did what they always do on islands. Sanji went to look for fruit, Usopp and Franky searched for anything they could use for supplies and things to create, Robin went out to look for any poneglyphs to decipher, Chopper gathered anything that could be used as medicine, Zoro got lost again, Jimbei's making sure there was no enemies in the water and explored some parts of the island, Brook stayed and played some music, and Nami is exploring the island to draw a map of it.

About 2 hours later...

After completing the map of the island, Nami decided to search for Luffy and their kids, making sure they do anything stupid. It didn't take Nami that long to find them sitting down on the beach.

"There you are," Nami called out to her family.

"Nami."

"Mommy!"

Ace and Bell-mère ran up to their mother to hug her. "What are you kids and your father doing on the beach?" asked Nami.

The twins held in their laughter and Luffy chuckled. Nami's confused, she doesn't know what's going on, but she can really tell they did something bad, or stupid, or both.

"Shishishi! You'll see, I think it's about time he show up any minute now," said Luffy.

"What are you talking about Luffy, and who is 'he'?" Nami asked Luffy.

In that moment, the Monkey family saw something coming from the ocean. What it is, it appears to be a spikey object.

"Luffy, what is that?" Nami is starting to fell scared just by seeing the spikey object from the sea.

"Oh, back on the other island, a scientist told us about a giant monster that rules above all other monsters." The spikey object sinked back into the sea before submerging to reveal its true form. "His name is, uh...Gopher, Ghidorah, Zilla? I can't remember, do you kids remember?"

Ace said, "It's Gojira!"

Bell-mère then said, "He's also called the King of the Monsters!"

The two siblings are very excited about the giant monster.

"It doesn't matter, let's call him by his other name, it's..." right before Luffy said the monster's name, the said monster rose from the ocean roared,"...GODZILLA!"

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"Yay! Godzilla!"

**TARGET: GODZILLA**

**THREAT LEVEL: KING OF THE MONSTERS**

"Luffy, we need to get our kids and the crew out of here!" Nami tried her best to convince her husband to leave. Everyone should know by now that nothing will convince Luffy to leave.

"But we're just about to prank Godzilla," Luffy replied back.

"Idiot! Who cares about that, it'll just make the situation worse!"

As soon as Godzilla reach the shore, he stumbled upon several strong, steeled wires and fell on his stomach. If you're wondering where Luffy got the wires, he took them from the scientist from the previous island they were on. Those wires were made to capture monsters that threaten the island, especially Godzilla.

"Dang it Luffy, take the kids and let's get out of here!" Nami tried her best not to curse in front of her children.

"Just one minute," Luffy said as he checked his pockets for the Den Den Mushi.

"Here you go Daddy," Ace and Bell-mère gave their the Den Den Mushi.

"Ah, thanks," Luffy said before calling Usopp through the Den Den Mushi. "Oi, Usopp, is the cannon ready?!"

"Yeah, but what was that sound, did you do something stupid again?" Usopp asked as he prepared the cannon.

"Oh, it's Godzilla and I want you to fire the cannon right now."

"Godzilla?!"

"Godzilla!" exclaimed Chopper

"Could you get me and Chopper an autograph from Godzilla?!" Usopp asked Luffy excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"Please, please, please!" Chopper said excitedly with stars in his eyes, too.

"Right after you shoot the cannon."

"Ok!"

Usopp and Chopper shot whatever was inside the cannon. In the meantime, Godzilla finally lifted himself off the ground and roared again.

"That's it, you're all coming with me right now!" Nami punched Luffy on the head and took him and the kids with her.

"Oh come on, Nami!" Luffy said with a pout.

"We want to see Godzilla get pranked, Mommy!" Ace and Bell-mère whined with pouts on their faces.

"I'm letting my own family get caught in dangerous situations for stupid reasons!" exclaimed an irritated Nami.

Godzilla roared again and saw where the small family were running off to. Godzilla began walking towards them until a cannonball came from the sky and hit Godzilla. The cannonball is not a real cannonball, but a metal ball that contains a mixture of paint and exploded all over Godzilla. All of a sudden, more metal, paint balls came flying in the sky and attacked the King of the Monsters, making him to slip and fall again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy, Ace, and Bell-mère laughed. Nami held in her own laughter, seeing a giant, nuclear, lizard monster fall due to a prank scheme.

17 minutes later...

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" said the half the crew. Only Usopp, Chopper, Ace and Bell-mère were excited and Robin kept her calm smile like she just doesn't care at all.

"Yep, that's right. Godzilla is our new nakama," Luffy said like it's no big deal.

"Luffy-kun, Godzilla is more dangerous than the marines combined together. We can't keep him," said Jimbei. "I fought him twice and I could never defeat him."

"AMAZING!" said the only childish people.

"So are you saying it's impossible to kill this thing!?" asked Zoro.

"That means he's SUPER!" Franky said while doing his pose.

"I guess Chopper will still be our emergency ration," Sanji muttered while smoking.

"We can't keep him Luffy, Godzilla is too dangerous!" Nami told Luffy.

Luffy began complaining, "Ah come on Nami, don't you see he's happy?"

Godzilla doesn't look happy.

Nami facepalmed and sighed, "He's not happy, he's not showing off any emotion but anger.

"Oi! Don't say stuff like that, you will make him sad."

Godzilla doesn't look sad.

"Holy crap, the marines are here!" Usopp shouted when he noticed several marine ships afar.

On one of the marine ships is Fleet Admiral Akainu. Luffy can feel a little bit anger surging through him.

"Pirate King, surrender now or we will use force!" Akainu shouted from afar.

"We need to get out of here. Franky, prepare the Coup de Burst!" commanded Nami.

"Ow! Roger that, Nami sis," said Franky.

All of a sudden, Godzilla roared in anger. Luffy says, "Oh great, now you made him angry!"

Godzilla does look angry becuase he is angry all the time.

The Straw Hats saw Godzilla's spike glowing blue. Brook says, "What is Godzilla doing?"

One on the marines said, "What is that giant, lizard monster? What is it doing?"

"Careful, this monster seems different compared to Sea Kings!" said Smoker.

"What do you mean, Smoker-san?" asked Tashigi.

"What is that over-sized lizard doing?" Akainu turned most of his body into lava so he could launch himself at Godzilla.

At that moment, Godzilla used his atomic breath and blasted all the marine ships. He only destroyed the ships and didn't kill a single human.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Luffy, Usopp, Choper, Ace, and Bell-mère before they all passed out in excitement.

"Ow! That was SUPER!" said Franky.

"Yohohoho! That was amazing!" said Brook.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" exclaimed a surprise Sanji.

"Nice!" Zoro said before getting knocked down by something, or someone, from the sky.

"That was awesome," Nami couldn't help but say it.

"Unbelievable," Jimbei was shocked.

"Interesting," Robin said calmly.

There was nothing but a pile of broken and burnt wood. Luckily for the marines, they still have spare boats. Several marine soldiers wore shocked and afraid of the nuclear dinosaur.

"That thing nearly killed us!"

"There's no hope for us now!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"I just wanna go home!"

Most of the marines gave up.

"Mugiwara, I won't let you get away with it!" Akainu yelled as he shot a giant, magma fist at Godzilla.

That magma fist didn't do shit to Godzilla.

"That's impossible."

"Not even the Fleet Admiral's strongest attack can kill that monster!"

"It didn't even hurt him, not even a scar!"

"Shishishi! Alright then, let's get outta here, mateys!" Luffy said as the Satrw Hats and Godzilla left the island.

"I'll kill you, Mugiwara!" said Akainu.

"Damn that Mugiwara and that lizard," Smoker cursed before noticing someone was missing. "Where the hell is Tashigi?"

~Somewhere on the Thousand Sunny~

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro questioned the marine chick in front of him.

"I was sent flying from the explosion, no thanks to that giant dinosaur!" Tashigi argued back. "And I saw that smirk on your face when 'it' blasted the ship!"

"Oi! How was I suppose to know you were there?! And by the way, the dinosaur is a 'he' and his name is Godzilla!" yelled Zoro.

"It doesn't matter right now, I need to get off this ship before they'll notice I'm gone!" Tashigi said before she could sneak off Sunny.

"Oi, wait!" Zoro grabbed her hand. "How is she?"

Tashigi stopped and said, "She is doing fine, she just misses her father, that's all."

"When you see Kuina, tell her I'll come by and visit," said Zoro with a smile.

"That's if you don't get lost," Tashigi turned to face Zoro as she teases him.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?!"

Tashigi held in her laughter and told him, "Nothing, I'll tell our little girl about you."

"Thanks, be careful not get caught."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"This."

Tashigi kissed Zoro. The next few minutes became a make out session until a bucket of paint poured all over them. The coupled broke away from each other and saw a quick flash of light. The flash of light indicates that someone took a picture of them.

"Kyaaaaah!" screamed Tashigi.

"Oi! What the hell!?" shouted Zoro.

"I told you they were in here," said Luffy.

"I can see that, Luffy. So Zoro, care to explain?" Nami said with a sly smirk.

"Damn witch, get outta here!"

Usopp came out of nowhere and asked, "Oi, What's going on?"

"Oh, we just Zoro and the marine girl were kissing each other," Luffy said it's not a big deal.

"Oh, so you guys already found out about them?"

"Wait a minute, you already knew this, Usopp?" asked Nami.

"About 6 years now," Usopp said.

"Will you guys shut up and get out?!" shouted Zoro.

"This is embarassing," said Tashigi.

"So are you going to tell us, Zoro?" Nami still has that smirk on her face.

"I'll tell you when we drop off Tashigi on the island."

"So that's her name, then who's Kuina?"

"Our daughter," Tashigi answered Nami's question.

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you all about it later after we drop her off, and I kill Luffy for this prank!" Zoro said before pulling his swords out.

In the evening...

After successfully dropping off Tashigi on the island and not getting caught by the marines, the Straw Hats left the island and Godzilla destroyed King Ghidorah again. Zoro kept his word and told everyone his secret.

"So you were drunk before the two of you 'did it'?" Nami questioned Zoro as she was talking about him and Tashigi.

"Yeah, but I had some feelings growing for her. I regretted it at first, but not anymore because I'm a father now. I love her and our daughter, no matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt them!" said Zoro with his true feelings.

"Such a touching story, I'm crying from my eyes!" sobbed Brook. "Ah, but I don't have eyes. Yohohoho!"

"That was a touching love story, Zoro bro!" also sobbed Franky. "I'm not crying at all!"

"So that's how Zoro feels," said Chopper.

"Curse that damn marimo, he gets lucky with Tashigi-chan," Sanji the ground in disappointment and shame.

Godzilla roared before diving underwater to swim.

"I wonder if we'll meet your daughter, Ace and Bell-mère do need a new friend to play with," said Nami.

"We can bring her with us to join our crew," said Luffy.

"HELL NO!" shouted Zoro.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to risk my daughter becoming a pirate!"

"But Nami said Ace and Bell-mère need a friend to play with."

"The answer is no!"

"Fine."

You guys know this won't stop Luffy.

**TARGET: ZORO**

**THREAT LEVEL: 4.5**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes I get a little sidetracked. Whenever something new comes into mind, sometimes I just want to add it to what I have in here. Next chapter is coming. I hope you enjoy!<strong>


	11. Prank Target: Link

**How's everyone doing? The second bonus (last) chapter is here. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARGET: LINK<strong>

**THREAT LEVEL: HERO OF HYRULE**

In the land of Hyrule, Link is out on an adventure to save Hyrule and Princess Zelda. Before Link continues on his journey, he would stop by stop by Kakariko Village to find a chest that needs to be unlocked. He got information from some guy with three swords.

"Hey! Listen!" shouted Navi. Link stopped and stared at the fairy. "Do you really believe the chest is in Kakariko Village? That guy with the scar and three swords keeps telling us to go from one place to another."

"Are you saying he has no sense of directions?" Link asked.

"That and why did he tell only us to found this chest?"

"I don't know, there must something important in there."

"Oh well, let's check it out."

"Great, now let me cut some grass first. I need some rupees to buy more bombs and arrows."

"I want to know where exactly are those rupees coming from and your habit of cutting grass and breaking pots."

"I found one," Link said as he held a rupee.

Link just got a red rupee, it's worth 20 rupees.

"And how you hold your newfound items in both arms in midair," said Navi.

What seems like hours passed, but it was actually just a few minutes, Link and Navi went to Kakariko Village to look for the chest. Easy enough, it was right in front of tree near the entrance.

"There it is," said Link.

"Watch out! It could be a trap," Navi warned Link.

"I don't think there's ever a chest that activates a trap on me, has there?"

"Not to my knowledge, but still."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

Or so he thought. Link went ahead and opened the chest. Upon opening the chest, his worst nightmare has come back to haunt him, a cucco.

"Watch out!"

Before Link could run, the cucco angrily called out its brethren. Link is now surrounded by a hoard of cuccos. There's only one option left for Link.

"Uh, Link, how many hearts do you have?" asked Navi.

"Eleven," answered Link.

"Alright, now do as I say and RUN!" Navi commanded.

Link ran passed through the cuccos before they could attack. As Link was getting closer to Kakariko Village's entrance, the cuccos grabbed him and dragged back.

"Someone, help!" Link cried for help.

"Shishishi! This is way too funny!" Luffy said, laughed, and took a picture of Link.

"Help me!"

"Ok," Luffy stretched his arm toward Link and pulled him away from the cuccos. "How bad are these chickens?"

"They're cuccos and they can't be killed, they are very dangerous."

"Really?! Awesome! They should come and join my crew!"

"Hey! We should get out of here right now!" said Navi.

Link and Navi left Kakariko Village, leaving Luffy behind.

"These chickens don't look dangerous to me," said Luffy as he reached out to grab a cucco. The cucco attacked Luffy and hurt him, even if he is made of rubber. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

~Meanwhile, at the Hyrule Field~

"That was close, are you okay, Link?" asked Navi.

There's a few cuccos on a beaten up Link as they are pecking him. Luffy, also beaten up by the cuccos.

Link turned to Luffy and asked, "You see what I mean?"

Luffy says, "I'll roast them and eat them later...after I make them my nakama."

"Make up your mind!"

"Oh, I forgot something, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?"

"My name is Link," said Link. "This blue fairy right here is Navi," Link introduced Navi.

"Before we continue, were you the one who pulled off this prank?" asked Navi.

"Of course," Luffy answered while picking his nose.

"Why, we nearly got both of us killed?" questioned Link.

Luffy answers, "Because I heard from some people that hero in green clothes carrying a sword and shield would save Hyrule, so I decided to prank you." Luffy just smiles.

"Too bad it backfired on you," replied Navi.

"I know, besides I'm also looking for more adventure, so my crew and I coming with you."

"I have several dungeons to complete and they're all dangerous, and after that, I'll have to face Ganondorf and save Zelda."

"Cool! After this is over, do you wanna join my crew?"

"No and I don't what you are."

"I'm a pirate who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum-Gum Fruit), I can stretch my body like this," Luffy demonstrated his power by easily pulling his cheeks farther than regular human can.

"Ok, now that's cool right there," responded Navi.

"Alright, I guess you can come with us," said Link.

"Yahoo! Let's go get my crew first, then we'll have our adventure!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Something tells me this will become one crazy adventure," said Link.

"Yeah, that's me," said Navi.

Luffy gathered his crew at the Thousand Sunny and took them on adventure to save Hyrule out of their own free will. The Straw Hats helped Link complete all the dungeons, defeat tougher enemies, accomplish side quests, solve puzzles that only hurts Luffy's brain, save Zelda, and defeat Ganondorf by having Godzilla blasting him.

Let's see what's going right now after Ganondorf's demise.

"Let go, I have to send him back to the his childhood so he may regain the years he lost," said Zelda as she was pulling one of Link's arm.

"And I told you, I want him to join my crew so we can go on more adventures together," Luffy said as he pulled Link's other arm.

"Can someone help me, please?" Link cried help. The Straw Hats would help Link, but they just can't convince Luffy to stop.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
